


I Love You, You Idiot

by Ambenya



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambenya/pseuds/Ambenya
Summary: Amity confesses in the middle of an argument with Luz and leaves the human girl to figure out her own feeling for the witch. (Based on jenniferdiazisatransgirl's tumblr post.)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 250





	I Love You, You Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Owl House fanfic not related to Lumity Month. I've had a rough few weeks and writing this was really therapeutic. 
> 
> Anyway, this was based jenniferdiazisatransgirl's tumblr post. I would like to thank her for letting me write this story based on her post! I recommend checking out her blog. She has some really great theories and is really nice.
> 
> Here's a link to the post: https://jenniferdiazisatransgirl.tumblr.com/post/631088938802659328/amity-in-a-heated-fightargument-with-luz-amity
> 
> Also, I would like to thank Your Local Bisexual Princess on Discord for being my beta reader and editor! She did an amazing job and was very helpful.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading this, and feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos! Thank you all!

It had been about a week since Luz went against the Emperor, and Eda was rescued. Everything had calmed down, and Eda had decided that it was a good time for Luz to go back to Hexside. Luz agreed, excited to be able to go back to school with her friends.

Luz smiled as she made her way to the school, enjoying her walk. She was excited to see Willow and Gus, even though they had visited her a few times since everything. However, the person she was most excited and nervous to see was Amity. She hadn’t really talked to the green-haired witch since the battle had occurred, but Willow had told Luz that Amity would be back at school starting today now that she had recovered from her injury.

 _‘I hope she’s doing better… I still feel bad that she got hurt because of me. I wish I knew why she put herself in danger like that.’_ Luz thought to herself as she walked up to the school.

Thankfully, it wasn’t that long of a walk. Before Luz knew it, she was making her way up towards the front steps. She saw her friends standing outside, talking amongst themselves, a casteless Amity right beside them.

“Good morning, friends!” Luz said, waving to the group as she made her way closer.

“LUZ!” Amity yelled angrily, causing the girl to stop dead in her tracks.

Luz glanced over at her two friends, only to find apologetic expressions staring back at her. She then turned her attention back to an infuriated Amity currently storming up to her.

“Uh… Hi, Amity. How’s the leg?” Luz chuckled out nervously.

The green-haired witch was now standing right in front of the human. “What did you think you were doing when you decided to go against the Emperor?” Amity said in an angry tone.

Luz stood there, shocked before she gritted her teeth and glared at her friend. “What was I thinking? I was thinking that I needed to save Eda!” She yelled back.

“Of course, you did, but did you ever stop to think about yourself for even a second? Do you know how dangerous that was? You could have died, Luz! Why did you have to be so careless?!” Amity yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Luz stood her ground, “I get that you want to join the Emperor’s Coven and that it’s your dream, but I did what I had to do. I don’t care if it was dangerous. I would do it all over again! Why do you care so much?” she asked, glaring at her friend.

The green-haired witch looked taken aback at the girl’s words. Unable to control herself, Amity gritted her teeth and shouted, “I care because I love you, you idiot!”

The crowd that had gathered around the two gasped in shock.

Luz’s eyes widened, completely and utterly flabbergasted at the revelation. “Y-you what?” Was all Luz could stutter out in her shocked state.

Amity suddenly realized what she had just said. She looked around at her fellow classmates before finally settling her gaze back on Luz. She then did the only thing that came to mind.

She mumbled, “I’ve got to go. Bye,” and bolted into the school.

“Wait!” Luz called out as she watched the young witch run off. The human stood there in shock as the crowd dispersed, and Willow and Gus walked up.

“What just happened?” Gus asked, completely confused.

“Well, it seems that Amity just confessed to Luz. I didn’t think that would be how she did it, though.” Willow said, looking in the direction that Amity ran off in.

Luz turned to look at Willow. “You knew?!” She shouted.

“Well, yeah. I kind of figured it out recently,” Willow said with a small smile.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Luz asked, trying to process everything she had just learned.

“It wasn’t my place to say anything,” Willow said apologetically.

“What are you going to do now?” Gus asked.

“I… I don’t know… I feel like I should go after her, but I’m not sure what I’m going to say.” Luz starred at the ground, a large frown overtaking her face. She wanted to help Amity, but how was she supposed to when she was the cause?

“How do you feel about her?” Willow asked her friend.

“I haven’t really thought of that,” Luz answered, looking back up at her friends.

“How about you think about your own feelings first? That way, you’ll know what to say when you speak to her. I’m sure, no matter what your answer is, Amity will accept it.” Willow said as she and Gus gave Luz reassuring smiles.

“Thanks, you guys,” Luz said with a small smile.

“Well, we all better head to class before we’re late. Just remember, we’re here for you.” Gus said before they all made their way inside for class.

As Luz walked into her first class, she couldn’t help but replay the morning over again in her head.

 _‘What do I think of Amity?’_ Luz felt herself blush at the thought of the young witch.

 _‘Well, I know she’s pretty. I mean, beautiful even! Anyone with eyes could see that. She’s smart, strong, sassy, kind, and dorky. Not to mention cute. Especially when her cheeks turn red, or when she laughs.’_ Luz smiled softly to herself and sighed.

Luz faintly remembered how her heart contracted at Grom when she learned that Amity had wanted to ask someone out. Luz let her thoughts wander to how she would feel if Amity had confessed to someone else, only to feel a twinge of anger at just the thought of such a thing.

 _‘Wait… jealousy? Maybe I do have feelings for Amity… I mean, sure. I’ve thought about how her hand fits perfectly in mine, and I may have thought about kissing her once or twice before, or about how nice it would be to go on dates with her, but…’_ Luz blushed a dark red before putting her head in her hands.

 _‘Oh, god. I have feelings for Amity…’_ Luz thought as she lifted her head back up.

The bell screamed, signaling the end of class. She had been so lost in thought that, without even realizing it, she had missed the entire lecture. However, the young witch-in-training didn’t let that get to her. She had made up her mind. She had to find Amity.

 _‘I have to find Amity and let her know how I feel!’_ Luz thought as she quickly grabbed her things and ran out of the classroom.

As she made her way down the hallway to her next class, Luz tried to keep an eye out for Amity. It wasn’t long before she saw her walking towards her next class period.

“Hey, Amity!” The human called out to the young witch, who turned to see who called out to her.

However, before Luz could talk to her, Amity ran off in the opposite direction, leaving Luz alone in the crowded hall.

“I guess I’ll just have to tell her later. She can’t avoid me all day,” Luz said to herself with a sigh.

Unfortunately for Luz, that’s what the green-haired witch had in mind. Every time Luz called out to her, the witch would run off, much to the human’s frustration. Before she knew it, the day had ended.

As Luz walked down the steps of the school, she saw Amity. This time, though, she was ready. She quietly snuck up behind the unsuspecting witch and grabbed a hold on her wrist before pulling her into the woods.

Once she was sure they were alone, the brunette turned to Amity, who seemed to be as red as a tomato.

“Sorry for dragging you out here, but I really needed to talk to you, and I didn’t want you running away again,” Luz said as she gave Amity a nervous smile.

“It’s okay…” Was all Amity could say, head tilted towards the ground.

The two stood in an awkward silence before Luz spoke up.

“D-did you mean it earlier? When you said you loved me?” She asked shyly, blushing brightly as she slid her hand from Amity’s wrist down to hold the witch’s hand softly.

Amity lifted her head to look into Luz’s eyes and nodded, not trusting her voice. She was prepared for the rejection that she had been avoiding all day.

However, she wasn’t prepared for the loving look that Luz was giving her or the grin that broke out onto the human’s face as she was quickly pulled into a hug, making the green-haired witch blush even more.

“W-what are you doing, Luz?” Amity asked as Luz pulled away, a grin still gracing her features.

“Well, I just thought I would give the girl I love a hug,” Luz said, chuckling as she saw Amity’s blank expression.

“What?” Amity asked confusedly. She was certain she didn’t hear Luz right. There was no way the human girl that fought the emperor could love her back. Right?

Luz smiled softly. “I’m saying I love you, idiot,” Luz said with a small laugh.

Amity’s eyes widened before she threw her arms around Luz and gave her a hug that the witch-in-training happily returned, the two overcome with unbelievable happiness.

The two stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the feeling of being in each other’s arms. Amity eventually pulled away but held onto Luz’s hand to prolong the contact. The green-haired witch gave a shy smile, still blushing lightly.

“So… what does this make us? Are we just going to be friends, or are we… girlfriends now?” Amity asked as her cheeks reddened.

“Well, if you’re okay with it, I would love for us to be girlfriends. Only if you want to, though…” Luz said bashfully as she rubbed the back of her neck with one hand and continued to hold Amity’s hand in the other.

Amity gave Luz a loving look and smiled, “I would love that.”

Luz grinned and began bouncing excitedly, causing Amity to giggle at the girl’s antics.

“I can’t believe it! Amity Blight is my girlfriend!” Luz shouted to the world before grinning at Amity.

The two laughed for a while and, once they caught their breaths, Luz looked at her phone and sighed.

“I should get going. Eda wanted me to teach her and Lilith a few more glyphs today.” Luz said in an apologetic tone.

“It’s okay. I should get going, too. I have homework. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Amity said as she reached over and gave Luz’s hand a small squeeze.

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you, Amity,” Luz said with a blush before letting go.

“I love you too, Luz. Feel free to call me on the crystal ball if you want. I’ll see you later.” And with a final wave, Amity took off into the woods.

As Luz walked back to the Owl House, she couldn’t help the grin that made its way onto her face as thoughts of Amity floated through her head.

 _‘I can’t wait to tell everyone!’_ And with that thought, Luz started running home, excited to talk about her first day back and her new girlfriend, Amity Blight.


End file.
